Harry Potter, Whats The Cost?
by draconis-bellona
Summary: think mastercard comercials you know the ones that end in "for everything else there's MasterCard" gone harry potter plus our weird convos while it was being made have fun
1. harrycard

Me: This is going to be fun I took the idea from DarkShadowFlame Sorry ^u^ I own nothing wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
QueenDragonGoddess: Ello! Hey have you seen that commercial for those stupid looking elllo toys? Yah... my sister got some for Christmas. The fairy ones. Sorry, anyway.... looking around why are we here? Oh yah! Well this shall be a parody for Mastercard ad's and Harry Potter. Fun...  
  
Me: she doesn't write Hp fics sinful woman okay so here is our first sorry attempt GO!  
  
Lets do Harry  
  
Romoving a curse scar 4,000 sickles  
  
Getting a snake as a social companion 200 sickles  
  
feeding said companion for a life time 2,000 sickles  
  
Defeating voldemort 4 times and STILL have Draco taunt you in the corider. PRICELESS  
  
Me: go Draco  
  
QDG: Wee hee hee! Poor Harry.... Eivl Bellona, doesn't like Harry... She like Draco. I like.... Uh... I don't know!  
  
Me: so harry is evil. Not my problem. To perfect if you ask me. Now DRACO on the other hand.....*starts to ramble about guess who*  
  
QDG: Well If you ask me they are a pair of disturbed teens. They should go work out their differences in counseling if you ask me. Go bond over that. Harry especially. Actually, he whines WAY to much. Hermione rules, no question. Draco is... well.... His name means dragon so that's one point in his favor, but other wise....  
  
Me; s.she...she..does...doesn't like.....D.d..Draco?! WAAHHHH :'(  
  
Qdg: 0_o... Stop it... the compy is getting wet. *pets her on the back aquardly*. Uhh.. there there?  
  
Me: fine anyone want to donate money to the send-caitlin(me)-to-japan-to-go- to-the-harry-potter-store fund?  
  
Qdg: 0_0. Don't do it! It's a scam! She's realy trying to recruit the, the... GOLDFISH!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! *begins running in circles singing* ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND IT GOES, WHERE IT STOPS NOBODY KNOWS...  
  
Me: don't ask about the goldfish, you don't want to know.  
  
Qdg: 0_0 Yes they do... They have a right to be warned. The evil exploding goldfish will come from space to blow up the world. But we must put our faith in the purple bubbles and hope they come and save us.... But don't let them go in your ear and eat your brain! Then the goldfish will exlpod and you go SPLAT!  
  
Me:....don't you mean boom?  
  
Qdg: Well... I guess that would work to... I was just thinking about the insides hitting the floor.  
  
Me: right....told you you didn't want to know. This conversation is longer then the "story"that's just sad.  
  
Qdg: Well It's saposed to be... Um... Did you eat pudding for breakfast?  
  
Me: I don't eat breakfast...DO NOT ASK ABOUT THE PUDDING! I WARN YOU!  
  
Qdg: Uh... okay (temper temper...) So, have you ever turned into a bucket of water? I havn't.  
  
Me: QDG is that your mother calling you?  
  
Qdg: No silly, don't you remember, I have to go at 4:30, you still have 23 minuets until the sad time I must go.  
  
Me: um...goody  
  
Qdg: Why did you eat your TWIX all ready, aren't you saving that for the oprah?  
  
Me; that's what the cookies are for  
  
Qdg: GAH!!!!! COOKIES!!!!!! They are in line with the goldfish I tell you.....  
  
Me: oh dear....QDG run for your life they're coming out of the bathroom  
  
Qdg: AHHHHH!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Me: *peaks from behind compy* is she gone? K I have to go. come back later and there might be another commercial. MUAHHAHAchokecoughHA 


	2. roncard

Me: hi it's me again WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!.....okay sorry.  
  
QDG: *walks in* Hey... there aren't any Goldfish in the bathroom... is this some kind of plot against me?  
  
Me: *innocent face* sorry they were really deformed Koi.  
  
QDG: Really *stares disbalevingly at DB* Okay!  
  
Me: right.......on we go! Oh it might not be all money but it's the same idea  
  
It's ron's turn  
  
QDG: RON! Hair is red, so are apples... I like apples, they have juice! That's why they sell apple juice! I don't like apple juice, but I like apples, wha-**stares confused at the celing**  
  
Me:...okay....  
  
Hair dye: 10 sickles  
  
Idiotic look on face: Ron: that took lots of hard work Thank you very much  
  
Mooning over girls that don't like you: 20 sickles (Ron: those rainbow roses cost a lot)  
  
Sharing 1 bathroom with 8 other people: PRICELESS  
  
Me: I WANT A RAINBOW ROSE! Preferably from Draco  
  
QDG: No... I like white ones better, or yellow, or pink, or red **begins listing every color rose imaginable and unimaginable**  
  
ME: oh boy QDG puce roses don't exisist.  
  
QDG: and barf green, and seasick green, and what? I missed that.  
  
Me: **hits QDG with math book** shut up  
  
Qdg: Oww.... **rubs head** why are you carring around that? No homework in that book, wait... I get it. It's a game! **pulls out Spanish book and hits DB on the head** Yay! I like to play games!  
  
ME: arg that hurt**hits QDG with an encyclopedia set** there I win......uh QDG...hello?...damn she's not moving. *Looks around* I think I'll go hide now.  
  
Qdg: Uggg... are we still playing??? Ohh!!!!! Birdies!!!! **Looks at cartoon birds flying over head, then sees stars** ohh... I like stars, but the moon is better. **slumps down and shuts up**  
  
Me: Um 911? I think I killed a dragon person thingy....no I'm not a knight...I'm not sure what I am...uh...I'm a dragon warrior goddess...uh, and, yeah...I don't know where I am...uh...so ya gonna help?..No I don't have reviving powers that's your JOb!*hangs up phone*garblegrrr  
  
Qdg: * looks up * Wha- * points to DB * Who are you?  
  
Me: uh... no one ...deffinitly not the one who almost killed you yup. I'm a good honest sitizen swear  
  
Qdg: Oh.... Allright no one. It's nice to meet you. Hey, do you have any pudding by chance?  
  
Responses: Blackbow: we are random and like to share it for the humor of others and Draco rules do you think he'll give me a rainbow rose? ~DB Thank you! ( I always love it when happy reviews come in. Well here is another Master card thingy, read the other reviewer response cause you might find some more answers.~QDG  
  
Vanyaria Darkshadow: you don't need to read the coments we just put them for fun. Skim for all I care as long as I get happy reviews and chocolate Dracos *drool* ~DB Yay! More happy reviews ^_^ ^_ ^_^ Here is my advise. As you know this fic is based on another called Master Card Al La Yu-Gi-Oh. I am an avid reader of this fic while my evil friend DB is not. What I do is just read the comertial part and skip the talking, so you can do that for this fic to. Roses to both of you, do you prefer barf or seasick green colored?~QDG  
  
QDG: why did you review? You helped write it. Freak. And I'm not evil at least I write HP fanfics.~DB Ohhhh... cool! I get to respond to my own review!!!!!!! YAY! Um..... pudding?~QDG 


End file.
